


Returning home

by LittleLostBean



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cutesy, Emily - Freeform, F/F, Fluff Fic, tracer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostBean/pseuds/LittleLostBean
Summary: Tracer returns home to her shared London apartment after a long and tedious day of meetings.





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> I am not great at writing but I really wanted to write a little cute fic about Tracer and Emily's relationship because I need moooreeee!!

It was 22:45, enunciated by the chimes of Big Ben, when Tracer finally returned to her shared London apartment. Today had been the definition of shitty, she’d sat through meeting after meeting about the future of Overwatch with very little input into the direction of the discussions, it almost felt like they invited her there as a mascot rather than an equal- even being asked to wear her uniform for the occasion in case they forgot who she was or what she represented (safety, hope, heroism… or according to them “unnecessary costs”). This only made her more restless as she continued to be completely ignored by rich politicians who seemed to have decided that, no, Overwatch working to save the lives of vulnerable people in desperate situations probably wouldn’t benefit them personally, thank you very much. 

She sighed and fumbled through her jacket pockets for her apartment keycard, eventually finding it and opening the door with a satisfying ‘click’. As she stepped through the door frame Tracer became Lena Oxton, emphasizing this change by stripping off her jacket (awkwardly from beneath her chronal-harness) goggles, shoes and armguards leaving them in a small but untidy heap in the doorway. She entered the living room in only a tank top, her leggings and chronal-accelerator, collapsing immediately onto her sofa.  
The kitchen door was open and light shone through the gap paired with the sweet smell of tomato sauce. Lena stared at the archway for a while, willing Emily to appear between it but got no response. Instead, she called out to her “Honey, I’m home!!”  
There was a small clunk as a pan was put down on the counter and then Emily’s face peaked round the corner, haloed by the artificial light.  
"Hey hero, give me a second I’m attempting dinner” She said, blowing a kiss before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
“Don’t rush on my behalf luv, excellence takes time”  
Emily responded with a snort “Well, according to its packaging, excellence takes 10 to 15 minutes”  
Lena smiled to her self and stretched out on the sofa, she was in an odd space between feeling completely exhausted from the meetings but also stir-crazy from being cooped up all day. She almost considered going for a run but Emily’s off tune humming drifting from the kitchen over the clanging of pots and pans kept her grounded and unwilling to leave.  
Sitting up, she began working to unclick her chronal-accelerator. Emily’s voice returned from beyond the kitchen door, “I saw the cutest dog today babe”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah! It was this tiny white fluff ball thing! There’s this new couple that have moved into those new apartment buildings. You know the ones? They walked past the co-op while I was getting pasta. I don't know anything about dogs, but it was adorable- so small and stubborn. It was running circles around this poor woman" From were she sat, Lena could hear the clanging of Emily's spoon hitting against the pan- as She wildly gestured to herself while she talked and stirred. She’s adorable.  
"They told me it was brand new, a puppy! So, I went out to pet it and asked them what they called it…!” She left a pause for dramatic build up.  
“Tracer!”  
“Wait, seriously?”  
“Yeah! My phones by the TV, they let me take a picture, it looks just like you!”  
Lena laughed and got up from the sofa to get her girlfriends phone. Before retrieving it she undid the last clasp on her chronal-accelerator and lifted it over her head, leaning it up against the wall as she plugged it in to charge. She had to stop momentarily to roll her shoulders back and grow re-accustomed to how light they felt without its straps hugging against them.  
“Have you seen it?”  
“Erm, luv, what’s your password again”  
“Guess.”  
She typed in T-r-a-c-e-r and got an “incorrect password” notification. She then tried E-m-i-l-y-i-s-a-n-e-r-d and got the same response.  
“Luuuuuvvvvv”  
“Its Lena you precious dumbass"  
“OH”  
The phone unlocked and she was immediately greeted with a picture of Emily posing with a little white poodle, she’d used a photo-editing app to scribble triangular orange goggles over its face. Lena giggled, less at the dog and more at how genuinely proud Emily looked in the picture for managing to get them both in frame; A huge excited smile on her freckle dusted face. Holding the phone to her chest, she walked it back to the sofa, lying down to flick through the other pictures in the album. 

By 23:00 Emily had finished and served up her pasta sauce. It wasn’t a coincidence that she was up this late, the idea of her girlfriend getting back from a tedious day of work and eating alone tugged at her heart strings. She’d made sure to wait for Lena before any eating happened- routinely checking the news on her phone to ensure she wasn’t held up by some big disaster. Having a romantic relationship with a hero was difficult; Emily worried constantly about Lena and had grown used to her job being prioritized over their relationship. Its not like she could complain about Lena’s line of work, in fact she respected her immensely for what she did and for who she was... but she did wish that they had more time to just be together- to be normal. Thinking like that felt greedy. People needed Tracer- the hero and the icon- just seeing her out there, doing her job, was enough to make kids feel safe at night and Emily wasn’t about to take that from them.

She left the kitchen, a plate of piping hot food in either hand, to find Lena fast asleep on the couch. Her hair matted down across her face yet still managing to stick up on end in places, hugging Emily’s phone like a stuffed toy. Emily huffed but couldn’t help but smile, she looked so god damn cute when she slept.  
She returned Lena’s plate to the kitchen and sat herself down at the end of the sofa, her food balancing on the armrest and Lena’s head by her knees. Stroking her girlfriends hair while she ate, she marvelled at how the small strands managed to stick straight back up however many times she tried to smooth them down. Lena let out a small happy sigh in her sleep.  
Emily DID regret not getting to see her more, but being here on the sofa with her slow rhythmic breathing, soft hair and warm touch... being here in this moment was enough. More than enough. It was a comfort and a lifeline, something to look forward to during the long days, weeks or sometimes months they spent apart.  
Lena was the woman that Emily loved more than anyone. And no matter how far she went, no matter how long they were apart or how busy she was, Emily would always be here for her. It was quiet moments like this that made her realise that. 


End file.
